The Eyes of a Despairing God
by Kagekatsu
Summary: Naruto AU, Cyberpunk Noir. The darkness of the future holds many answers. Some may even question what the meaning of humanity is. In time they too shall realise.
1. And Hark the Angels

Okay, now I dabble into the realm of chaos and anarchy otherwise known as the Naruto fanfiction archive.

This show is an cyber-noir AU fic which owes a good deal of inspiration to Blade Runner and other cyberpunk thrillers I've forgotten about over time. (If you haven't seen the movie, see it NOW! The Shogun demands it!)

Well, given that 90% of Naruto AU fics are self-indulgent HS stories, I hope to do one better here.

Let the curtain rise

I do not own Naruto, even if Kishi can't write for snuff.

* * *

**The Eyes of a Despairing God**

* * *

_"Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always."_

_Dante Aligheri_

* * *

**Bunshin:\_'bun-shi-n, _See also: Robot (archaic) Clone, Android, (generic) Skinjob (slang):**

Bio-engineered humanoid with paraphysical capabalities, having skin/flesh culture. First designed for the Off-World Colonization project in 2054. Categorized by five models: Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, Kaze, and Kage. Off-world uses: mining, exploration, heavy industry, military operations. On-world use: prohibited by the Danzou-Kuruma Act in 2076. Specifications and quantity: Classified. For additional information consult the New Konoha Dictionary, Copyright 2078.

* * *

Mankind has always been known for being an innovative species. Creating, testing, and building new marvels and achievements for the sake of progress. But a question that want's to be asked is, is it possible to take this progress too far? Enough to question the very morality of the creation. No one really knows.

The year 2027 saw the flames of the Third Great War nearly engulf the entire world. Even after the ashes from the nuclear fire settled, Earth had already gone to the dogs. There was lack of agricultural resources to feed the people. The sea, provinces, cities, even whole nations were left uninhabitable by radiation. The weather itself changed drastically, dark clouds shrouded the planet, sending a downpour of polluted rain on the Earth. For many, the Sun would never shine on their land again.

Natruallythough, mankind turned to it's knack for innovation and an air of despeartion to survive. A massive Off-World colonization project was initiated to relieve the conditions affecting the Earth and find new frontiers for the human race. However, early colonization of planets proved to be difficult and costly. The amount of labor and resources required for such an undertaking seemed insurmountable.

Enter the Otogakure Corporation, which sought to alleviate the labor situation with the creation of the Bunshin. A bio-engineered clone very much like a human but possessing significant physical strength and intelligence relatable to the scientists who created them.

This was seen by the people, not as the creation of new life but a tool to be exploited. Very much like slaves to a master.

Treated as slaves, Bunshins worked in hazardous conditions mining and colonizing other Off-world planets for their human masters. In addition the governments on Earth saw the Bunshin as a weapon of military power to keep their colonies andother rival states in check. So they were also used as pawns for the grand stage of politics and war.

But as it has been proven throughout history, the oppressed will one day turn their chains on the oppressor. Bunshins seeking to escape their hellish plight instigated revolts and insurrections against the Earth. The bloody Ame Mutiny organized by a Kage Bunshin combat unit in particular had many people fearing the presence of Bunshins working On-World.

Thus on April 12, 2076 all Bunshins were declared illegal on Earth, any one detected entering the planet was to be terminated immediately. Even this did not deter them as more and more bunshins sneaked to Earth seeking the all-too-human need for freedom.

ANBU, special police units first formed by the Konoha Federation were established throughout the Earth's nations. Their task was to track down, verify, and shoot on sight any Bunshins in hiding.

The term used by the ANBU for the termination of a Bunshin:

Retirement

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**And Hark the Angels...**

* * *

**Konoha, **

**March, 2079**

* * *

"Sit down Mr. Kinuta."

The air held the faint traces of cigarette smoke, the source coming from the mouth of the voice, eyes hidden by red-rimmed sunglasses.

Who he was talking to sat down on the table as instructed, a very noticeable hunch on his back just as visible as the bandages on his face.

"Mind telling me what this is about officer?"

"Detective actually, Detective Aoba to be exact. And nothing's wrong, I just want to ask some questions."

"You don't think I'm one of those Bushin skinjobs am I?"

"No, no, it's just with all the recent violence and insurrections both here and Off-world, we can't be too careful, you saw the events of the Ame Mutiny right?"

The bandaged man nodded in reply as Aoba took another whiff from his cigarette. "This test will ask you 20 to 30 questions to judge your overall response, this all goes well and I'll let you be."

A flash of lightning made it's presence known as he finished the explanation, then came the crack of thunder despite the sound-proofing of the apartment to block out the sounds of Konoha's endless rainfall.

"Alright, might as well make this painless as possible."

Aoba brought a small, compact device on to the table, activating it a magnifying glass was raised up to the level of Dosu Kinuta's revealed eye, an image of it appeared on the screen.

"What's that gadget for?

"The Yamato-Morino machine is regulation for tests like this."

"So that's how your able to tell who's a person and who's a skinjob."

"Exactly, shall we begin?"

Aoba took one more breath of smoke before depositing the cigarette into the trashcan. He pressed a button on the device and spoke...

"The Konoha Shippuden are down by 4 points with one minute forty-nine seconds left-"

"This is the question?" Dosu asked in a inquired manner

"Yes, these are meant to produce a response to the subject, we ask them how he or she feels about it, and what they would do under these circumstances."

"I apologize, just want to make sure everything goes right."

"As continued, the Shippuden have 1:49 left and are at the their 37 yardline, given that your a fan of the team..."

"I suppose I'd be feeling rather anxious, if I was a fan, but I've never been a fan of the Shippuden to be honest."

Underneath his glasses, Aoba's eyes flashed an glare of suspicion at Dosu's response but continued.

"Your on a shuttlecraft bound for Yugagakure, the ship is packed with passengers and the trip is long, how are you going to cope with this?"

"To be honest I'm not a big fan of long shuttle trips, but I do like to read, so maybe a couple of good novels, even a Manga or two would help me."

"A news report states that the Wave colony has declared independence, Konoha is dispatching troops to quell the insurgency-"

"Just to know, are these questions randomly generated from the machine? Or are you making them up?"

"Is something wrong Mr. Kinuta?"

"You've been asking me nothing's wrong five minutes ago, now this has become an interrogation, I'd like to know if your even an officer, detective."

"If you inquire Mr. Kinuta" Aoba reached for another cigarette "These questions are randomly generated from the machine, for your information." He spoke as he brought the lighter to his smoke.

"I see."

"Moving onwards, you one day see your father-"

"My father?" "Yes."

Dosu closed his eyes for two seconds, his hand moitioning to his back as if to alleviate an itch.

"I'll tell you about my father"

The second he spoke that, Aoba's body was jerked by a strong force, knocking the chair off his feet. Dosu, pistol in hand, shot another round into Aoba's chest before making his way for the exit.

"Guess that will count as a response."

* * *

The brief if spectacular flame of re-entry dissipated as the shuttle approched it's destination.

The Third Great War made it that you would seldom see the Earth underneath the polluted skies, Konoha was no exception. Hence why the people was escaping an already dying world by emigrating to the colonies. If they could afford it.

"We are now approaching the Shomon Shuttleport, please prepare for disembarking."

One of the passengers was leaning on a window in the right row, his left eye closed as if sleeping. Not so with his right eye which viewed the world below.

Lights from the ground illuminated the darkened sky, the contrails of other shuttles leaving and making re-entry. But most spectular were the large oil derricks to the west, billowing and belching smoke like the ancient Dragons of the Forgotten Age.

His eye reflects those flames, as if the ruler of the Underworld scans the domain of Hades. And to the distant view, beyond the derricks one could catch the outline of a huge tower climbing into the clouds.

That was the headquarters of the Otogakure Corporation. A monolith of power and control over the domain.

"_So to them, this planet represents Hell, and that tower is the eyes of the Devil, but to me..."_

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"The shuttle is about to land soon, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

A couple minutes passed while the shuttle waited for others to clear a path, before proceeding in a clear direction for the port.

"We hope you enjoy your stay on Konoha, and feel free to call upon Taka Shuttle Service in the future." The attendent spoke as the walkway connected to the cabin door.

The man took his luggage, but not before leaving one small bag unnoticed under his seat. He proceeded to walk into the terminal, finding a place that brought a clear signal until seeing a call zone for such needs.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me"

_"Kimimaro? The trip went okay for you?_

"The shuttle wasn't too packed so I'm fine if your concerned."

_"Alright then, get your bearings and meet me at Okafaze Ave. I'm at the old ramen establishment, Ichiraku's it's called."_

"I'll be right there."

Kimimarowalked outside the port, signaling for a taxi. It was hard to findone given the crowded conditions of the city, but managed to find an cab avaliable for service.

"Okafaze Ave."

Forty-seven seconds later, an explosion shook the West terminal where Kimimaro's shuttle now used to be.

* * *

The alarm's sound penetrated the silence of the bedroom.

Stirring from his bed, the room's occupant shook the clock silencing it's call, then took a minute for his eyes to open.

Usually he was a light sleeper, but last night's case, the pursuit of two Iwa Bushins in a dilapidated shopping district and the paperwork after made him more lethargic than usual. Two years since he joined on and yet he still was adjusting to the fast pace of his job.

Such is the life an ANBU, if they indeed have their lives due to the high casulty rate for ANBU in the line of duty. The pay however made up for this.

Finally he got up, smoothing the ruffles of his black hair before motioning towards the bathroom.

Or he would have were it not for a phone call.

Sighing with a bit of frustration, he removed the phone from the wall terminal and noticed on the signal screen it was coming from the 2nd Precinct

"I wonder who that can be?" He sarcastically mentioned before moving the reciever to his ear.

"This is Uchiha."

"_Wakey-wakey sunshine, get your ass over here now." _Spoke the laconic tone of Genma Shiranui

"I'm coming." Was what he said before putting the phone back on the terminal, rubbing his eyes with his hand he let out another sigh.

"And I was hoping for a shower this morning."

* * *

Well, a review would be appreciated to see if this story sits well with the fandom.

I now retire to my quarters

Oyusama.


	2. Setting the Board

Despite the distraction from BSG's finale, I here with 2nd chapter.

Me no own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Setting the Board**

* * *

In these days, it was hard for anyone, even the elite to find fresh food considering that the Third Great War both reduced the amount of usable farmland and turned half the world's sealife radioactive. Therefore foods like fresh fish was hard to come by. Mostly you were stuck eating processed gluten-fish or soya-lichen from Off-world. But there were some establishments where with special licenses from the government real fish or meat could be sold.

Ichiraku Ramen Bar was one of those places, little wonder it was amongst the most popular of eateries in Konoha. Wasn't the most well-swept place, but still a good place to eat, share a drink, or just chat.

All the bar's seats were filled as the patons ate underneath the awning keeping the rain off of them. Across the narrow street, a young man was sitting on one of the waiting benches, looking for a free seat. The look of anxiety, or perhaps hunger on his eyes.

"_We interrupt this broadcast for a special news alert_."

For a brief moment his eyes, and the pedestrians crowding the street turned their eyes and ears to one of the floating advertising blimps that floated above the city. Only it was a news report, and not one of the corporations broadcasts.

"_Half an hour ago, an explosion ripped apart Taka Shuttle Service vessel 381 returning from Yukigakure minutes after it had docked at Shomon. So far, 9 people have been confirmed killed with 23 wounded. While the causes of the explosion remain unconfirmed, police are placing a high possiblity it was a terrorist bomb planted on the craft. More updates to come as this story develops_."

A few seconds of science passed before the onlookers resumed their normal activity. In Konoha, bombings were almost a daily fact of life in this city, no need to pay special attention to this one.

The man turned his attention back to the bar. At last a free seat was open, without consideration he claimed the stool for his own before rival claimants could come and take his prize.

"Old man Toshi! How's business?"

"Naruto! Good to see you this morning." Greeted the old cook in the kitchen. "When business is booming, life is good even in these days. So what'll it be today, Miso beef ramen?"

"Actually, I'll take the spicy char siu this morning old man."

"Wishing for a heart attack this morning eh kid? Ayame! No. 8 for our best customer!"

"Sure thing dad, How's life treating you Naruto?"

"Aside from the point I got shot at two months ago, I'm feeling great."

"Well try not to die on me kid, I need you so I can work on my retirement fund"

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement" Naruto sarcastically quiped before the two men shared a laugh. Soon Toshi placed the bowl on the counter for Naruto to consume it's contents with relish.

The old cook looked at his favorite customer with a sense of gratitude. Who needed patrons when Naruto is here, he'd wonder.

"_The following message is paid for by the Fuma-Izu Corporation, leading Konoha into the New World!" _The blimps announced from above, floodlights penetrating through the dark clouds of smoke. "_A new life awaits you Off-world!_ _Here is Yugagakure, a clean planet free of smoke and rain. You can find many ways to begin a new life away from the hardships of Earth, here the latest Kumo-class bunshin awaits to assit you in creating a new beginning for yourself. So how about it Konoha? Let's go to the colonies!" _

"_Another _advertisement from Off-world?" Naruto snorted "I'm seriously starting to wonder if those colonies are worth all that trouble. I mean, if it's so good why do you have to announce to the whole world?"

"All I know is, you want to move Off-world you need quite a bit of money to get there. Even with all the ryou I'm making here I can't even get a third-class shuttle ticket for myself only, and with Ayame here. I'd say such a dream for me is impossible."

Naruto was about to respond when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. On the cell's message screen the words "_Be here at Precinct ASAP_" were flashed.

"Perfect" He sighed "And I was hoping one more bowl for breakfast."

"Duty calls, detective?"

"Fraid so" Naruto replied as he paid the bill. "Keep the change and the peace old man."

Upon leaving his seat another man on the waiting bench put down his newspaper and motioned for the open seat.

"Is that stool open?" "All yours."

"Thanks" Said the man as Naruto called for a taxi. Taking the free seat he noticed the customer to his left pass him a Shogi piece, the castle unit.

"I trust the traffic wasn't too bothersome?"

"These streets are absolutely congested, haven't they ever even been expanded?"

"Given how beyond the great towers there is nothing but sprawl, it's a problem the no one has paid attention to I'm afraid. Your little bomb on the shuttle made the morning news by the way."

"The first part of sending a message Sasori." Kimimaro replied

"Very well. shall I fill you in on the plan?"

"I'm all ears."

* * *

Naruto had hung his coat on the rack before noticing a familiar presence, two actually that approched him. He could tell due to the sound of a dog's barking five inches away.

"Your late again? I still can't quite understand how the hell you made ANBU."

"I can say the same, I'm still surprised you've become more of a bastard than ever Kiba." He retorted

"Haven't changed one bit have ya?

"Neither have you, though if I can make a suggestion, when was the last time you checked your mutt's breath."

"How the hell am I supposed to find toothpaste for a dog?!" Yelled Kiba, before Naruto swung his shoulder over his.

"Been two months right?"

"Three you moron, three months ago you left me and Akamaru in the dust while chasing that Bunshin smuggler."

"Well, love to respond but I got a call from Ebisu's office so we'll have to pick off from last time. Say Mori's bar for a few shots?"

"I'll take up on that offer. Love to chat on old times but me and Shino are heading for the Shuttleport to work on that bombing."

"Tell him I said hello."

"You do it yourself!" Kiba made the last retort before Naruto proceeded for the Captain's door. Inside he noticed with a bit of surprise, instead of Ebisu was a female lieutenant chewing on a piece of Dango.

"Anko, what're you doing here?"

"For the last time Uzumaki, the correct pronounciation is Lieutenant Mitarashi. And to answer your first question Ebisu's taking a sick day so I'm in charge."

"Probably looking at porno in bed right-." Naruto's quip of his captains known perversions was interrupted by a stern stare from Anko "Eh, carry on."

"Fourty three minutes ago, Det. Aoba did a YM test on one of the tenants of Asane Apartments, one Dosu Kinuta. Shortly after paramedics were on the scene reporting two rounds in his chest." Naruto's non-chalant expression quickly turned serious

"How is he?" "Aside from the fact he'll need a lung transplant and will be spending three months sucking dinner from a straw, he's fine. Kinuta's taken off like the wind though so we have a good idea who fired the shots. We haven't questioned the witnesses yet and as for Aoba he's in no condition to talk right now."

"So I don't have a clear picture of who this guy is?"

"All we know is that he rented a room at about three weeks ago, the landlord is on vacation so we can't ask him what he even looks like."

"Perfect way to start my morning, a case with no leads."

"Focus please, now I want your ass headed to Asane to ask the tenants a few questions. The more we know of this guy, the faster we get him off the streets. Whole department's already been shaked by the bombing at the shuttleport. So please, make this as hassle-free as possible. Come back after getting more information."

"So it's just one guy, sounds easy."

"Sounds easy, but nothing is kid, remember that."

"I hear you, I hear you." Which was Naruto's last reply before leaving the office.

* * *

"So far the death toll now been confirmed at eleven. Entire terminal been cordoned off for the police." Across the desk, the man named Sasuke Uchiha analyzed the information given.

"Still don't get why ANBU was given the call."

"That's because we got the surveillance recording from Yukigakure shuttleport showing our first possible suspect." He motioned to the screen recording showing the line of passengers entering shuttle 381 from Yukigakure. Upon pressing a button the screen zoomed in on one man standing close to the docking port, his white hair tied into two ponytails. The screen than changed to that of the Shomon terminal servailance showing the suspect leaving the shuttleport entrance as he called for a taxi.

"Kimimaro Kaguya, former Sgt. of the 6th Konoha division. Belonged to the units Kage Bushin combat demolitions team."

"I see, so when did this guy make the Bingo List?"

"Kaguya went AWOL from his unit while stationed in Mizu two years ago. Since then he's been suspected of commiting six acts of terrorism involving the use of high explosives. Most intresting is that after every bombing he leaves a video message explaning his reasoning for the bombing. You know, end the murders of Bunshins, freedom for the colonies, that kind of thing.

"Take it he's gone to Earth so he can spread his message to a wider audience."

"That's what the speculation is right now. Still no idea if he's connected with any other pro-Bunshin or anti-Earth movements. If he does though, you can only imagine how this will affect the public's concern. It still hasn't forgotten what happened at Amegakure."

"Guess I better get to work then."

"Caution is to be advised with this guy Uchiha, three people have placed him under questioning the past two years. Two of them are in a cemetery, and one has been rendered a quadriplegic."

Sasuke said nothing upon hearing that information as he motioned for the door, all attention was now focused on accomplishing the task at hand.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, granted the character's maybe a bit OOC, especially Naruto. But it has to be done to fit them within the parameters of this AU.

And of course, a review would be greatly appreciated.

Arigato, the Shogun departs for his quarters.


	3. What a Motion sets forth

Hope everyone is having a happy Easter, (even if it's still Saturday.)

Me no own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**What a Motion sets forth.**

* * *

"I'm afraid I have a warrant for your arrest."

Inside the crowded cafe, a tall man clad in a rain drenched greencoat flashed a badge behind one of the patrons as he was eating his meal. His bowlcut hair underscored by his huge, bushy eyebrows

"You got the wrong guy." The man replied

"What other man would go to a resturant wearing a mask, Detective Hatake?"

"Right Gai, perhaps you can arrest me after breakfast."

"Commander Jiraiya is quite persitent you get to 1st now, and this time he want's you before being an hour late."

"This about that bombing in the shuttleport, isn't the 2nd Precinct on that case?"

"From what the department is worried about, that could be only the start. And Jiraiya's requesting to send someone to Otogakure Tower and talk to the head man, or snake about this. Since your the best in the field Kakashi."

"2 years since I leave ANBU and already the rookies are having trouble with the ropes."

"Such is the spirit of youth these days Kakashi, they have the makings of a fine officer but require men like you and me to awaken the fire within them."

"Only you can find words of inspriation in a world like this." Kakashi laughed darkly as he donned his raincoat.

"Very well then, shall you lead the way?"

* * *

"Um, sorry Dectective, as soon as I heard the shots I locked the door quick. Don't have a clue who the shooter is."

"It's alright, probably did the right thing here." Naruto sighed, some frustration colored his voice after questioning the fourth tenent in the apartment and still getting no leads.

He had searched the room where Aobawas shot several times but it seemed Forensics had not found any trace of DNA, no skin flakes or fingerprints. Whoever Dosu was, he seemed to be a very careful person. Nevertheless, he started knocking on the door of his next potential witness.

"Uzumaki, KPD, may I speak with you please?"

"Ah, sure hold on a sec." The occupant unlocked the door, Naruto came facing a young man, about a few years younger than him. Black hair being felt by a floppy hat.

"And you are..."

"Inari's my name, and I may know who that guy your chasing is."

"You know Mr. Kinuta?"

"I'm about the only person in this apartment who's managed to get a glimpse of his face, ever since Dosu moved in he's kept to himself mostly. Been creeping out me and the neighbors actually."

"Okay, what's he look like?"

"One word, weird. He's got a bit of hunch on his back, his arms are all dangling most of the time, and his whole face except for his right eye is covered in bandages and tape or whatever. Oh, and he dresses in gray whenever he goes out."

"_Finally, a little info was nice." _Naruto thought. "How about tomorrow you head to precinct and we can sketch this guy's description for ya."

"Sounds good, kind of nice to help people out for a change, even though there's too many right now to count."

"You and me can agree on that, thanks for your help. Here's the address and phone number, you call if you see this guy again." Naruto said as he passed the paper slip to Inari. Soon after he reached for his phone and dialed Anko.

"Hey Anko-"

"_Lt. Mitarashi, Uzumaki, and take some time to remember it_."

"Fine, fine. Listen I got some info on who this Dosu guy is. Hunched back, his entire face with the exception of the right eye is covered in bandages. Mostly dresses in grey attire."

"_Okay, we're getting somewhere but were still treading water, is the witness coming here for an analysis?"_

"Should be here tomorrow Lieutenant."

"_Good, we'll take some time to go over the info you gave us. Meantime your on hold til further notice."_

"Understood." As Naruto hung up the cell, he could feel his stomach rumbling again. Seeing the clock, the hour read 11:42

"Well, got some free time for the moment, a quick bite doesn't sound too harmless."

* * *

"So how's Lee faring in the program?"

"Well, my young disciple has done quite well under my tutelege. Made it to 4th rank in his class." Gai spoke in admiration of his protege. At the same time carefully driving around the thick congested streets of the city. "Graduation ceremony is next week."

"That's the easy part, going through the curriculum and training. Having to deal with Bunshins in the field is another matter."

"Well Kakashi, knowing your track record on the division. If you don't mind me asking, uh hold on" Gai interrupted his quote while navigating a rather rough turn, made all the more difficult by the rain on the windshield. "Sorry, so what I want to know is, why'd you leave ANBU in the first place?"

A few moments passed and Kakashi did not answer his friend's question. It seemed the very question set forth a motion inside his mind. A memory of something, he'd rather forget.

"Uh, sorry if that bothered you." Gai did take care to monitor his partner's expression. "You don't have to answer."

"It's just, I'd rather keep that story to myself right now, please take it as no offense."

"None whatsoever." Said Gai ending the discussion there as the car finally made it towards the freeway.

* * *

Rain.

Rain was but a factor of life in Konoha these days. Water mixed with the pollutants and chemicals that stained the skies fell constantly without end. Perhaps the weather itself spoke of the decline of Earth's condition. So for many citizens an umbrella, if they could afford it was a necessary item.

But as a young woman walked the crowded streets this day, her eyes could see more than the rain. She could see just how far the human condition had fallen these days. With the rise of the corporations and the allure of Off-world but an impossible dream. The majority of people were left on Earth to barely scratch a living, simply hoping for the best.

So she asked herself, despite the well-being of her family, why is it the high must seem to ignore the state of humanity? Why can't some just take a step for a moment, and try to sense what the lives of others are like.

She herself wanted to find out, hence why a daughter of the Hyuuga family was walking down part of the urban sprawl. Free from her connections to the money and wealth of her father. Despite her eariler hesitancy, she fortook this journey of her own will, for her own self-discovery.

Walking down she noticed a tune being played out on what sounded like a sitar. Turning her eyes to the source of the music she saw a man sitting out near a pawn goods store. His fake straw hat keeping the rain off his head as he continued to play his instrument. Next to him was another hat containing bills and coins of ryou. A clear sign this man was a panhandler, hoping his meager skill with the sitar would provide him money for some food.

She stopped and listened to the man's performance. Taking the time to analyze the notes, while his playing style itself was a bit crude, she could still notice some sense of mood and meaning behind the notes.

A mood that indicated sadness. Not helping but to feel a bit of pity she reached into her pocket and brought out several 100-ryou bills.

The man looked up and saw the girl toss the bills into his donation collection. Right before she left he caught a glance at the girl's pecuiliar white eyes. A kind smile gracing her expression. Without a word, she continued down the street.

"Heh, so even these days, the milk of human kindness still exists." He spoke rather fondly before he resumed his playing.

* * *

"Kakashi-san, been a while!" The Commander of the Konha ANBU, Jiraiya Hikigaeru spoke in a welcoming manner. Upon entering Kakashi could notice Jiraiya hiding a book underneath his paperwork. Despite the attempt to disguise it he could still notice the book covering and a view of a woman's legs.

_"Figures_" he thought sardonically over Jiraiya's well-known "interests". "Uh yeah, 4 years in fact."

"Well, love to catch up on old times but we got business to attend to." Jiraiya bringing an air of seriousness. "You've heard of the bombing of Shomon, well if you've paying attention the past few months there's been quite a few bombings like this. To the Council this seems too much of a coincidence to be random terrorist bombings. And since we got an ID on that Kimimaro Kaguya fellow, ANBU's also gotten the call. But the thing that's most troubling is, the past few suspects we performed the YM test on, it seems a good number of them are coming away clean without a positive fix. In addition some have become more suspicous of the test and are preferring to shoot first, ask questions never"

"So I need to meet the snake in the high tower to figure this riddle out, right?"

"Correct, and if Dr. Orochimaru Oto is too busy with that fact, the engineers who have been designing the latest models may have a clue."

"Well," Kakashi laid his hand on the back of his head non-chalantly "It will be nice to get a view of the sun at least, didn't Dr. Oto renovate the Tower a few months ago?"

"Well you can find out for yourself."

"By the way." As Kakashi walked out the door he spoke "How are things going between you and Councilwoman Senju right now?"

"Tsunade? Her luck with gambling still does not equal snuff if your wondering. Other than the fact It's been three months and I'm still alive means, so I guess that means were doing okay."

"I've heard she's been trying to push for a Bunshin Pro-Rights bill in the Council, afraid she's trying to put you out of a job?"

"We will leave that matter between us Kakashi, now get going." he ordered.

* * *

The screen of a busted alarm clock sat still on the bare wood shelf. Inside the room the enviroment was a bit shabby. The wall desperately in need of fresh paint, the carpet showed some several years of wear and tear. Even the sound-proofing could not cease the pattering sound of the rain.

The bed at the very least looked comfortable as some movement could be seen underneath the covers.

Slowly one man crawled his way off the mattress, his black hair showing sings of bedhead. The other claimant to the bed made a faint moaning sound.

"Oi Zaku, what time is it?" The voice spoke sleepily

"Clock's broken so I can't tell, hell everything in this hotel doesn't work right, not even the shower." He sighed sardonically. "Ah well, least it beats sleeping in the streets or in a brothel somewhere. If I can make a close guess of the time, I suppose it's around noon."

"We slept that late?"

"Fraid so, anyways were supposed to hear from Dosu soon so if the shower's working I suggest you take a qui-"

Zaku was interrupted by the sound of knocking, with eyes still half shut from sleep he made his way to open the door, a pistol hidden in the pocket of his jeans.

"Dosu?" He spoke with a note of surprise, noticing the gun holstered on Kinuta's waist.

"One of those ANBU officers questioned me in my apartment. I had to plug a bullet into his heart."

"Shit." Zaku cursed in frustration "Did anyone see you?"

"Not that I know of but police are going to be on my case soon, so it's prudent we relocate quickly. Are you and Kin well?"

"Until you brought the bad news, were doing fine. Oi Kin! Looks like were going to have to cancel the shower."

"What's going on?"

"Tell ya after you get dressed." He finished before turning back to Dosu.

"Well, now what?"

* * *

Well, with three chapters in I'm hoping my characterizations fit well enough to flow coherently.

Once again, the Shogun wishes you a good Easter Sunday.

Take care everyone, be sure to leave a review.

I now retire to my quarters


	4. The Pawns Movement

Been a while since I wrote a chapter, havent I?

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, me no own or intend to profit from it.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Pawns Movement**

* * *

"Shino, how have you've been keeping yourself?"

"Fine if that's what your wondering Uchiha." Shino quickly replied before resuming his work. '_Still to-the-point as ever.' _Sasuke thought.

The entire terminal had closed off for the police inspection of the damage. The entire right side of the shuttle where the disembarking of passengers was sheared by the explosion as well as part of the boarding terminal. In fact, most of the confirmed casulties resulted from bystanders inside the terminal, considering the shuttle's passenger service was light.

"So what have we got?"

"Obviously the bomb must have been compact to store inside a handbag yet powerful enough to cause this much damage." Shino began deducing the scenario "My one guess is that our suspect must have used a form of plastic explosive. You can reform and shape it anyway to cause the most effective means of damage."

"And from what Genma told me, Kaguya was a demolitions expert in the military."

"Keep in mind Uchiha, we're still not completely sure if he's even responsible for the bombing just yet."

"True, now can I see what's inside the shuttle?"

"If you insist"

Upon entering the ruined hulk Sasuke saw another dectective carefully analyzing the location where the bomb had set off. Evidence tape marked the boundries

"Nara?"

"Well, if it ain't Mister Sunshine himself." Shikamaru Nara replied sardonically "I see your still your old insufferable asshole self as usual."

"Oh, and I can guess the laziest man in the department has not changed one bit either?"

"Go to hell Uchiha." He jabbed non-chalantly

"I'll hold you on that, now what have you found?" Sasuke inquired

"Okay, see this?" Shikamaru pointed at the taped off area. "Accordingly this is Row 4 A3, 2nd level. This seating row is close to the docking bridge and the terminal in particuliar. If I can guess what the bomber's goal was, he designed his bomb to blast outwards in this direction." Nara now pointed towards the hole in the terminal. "There's no trace of the bomb here so we don't know it's compostition. But if all that shrapnel we found on the bodies indicates. He designed this thing for anti-personnel capabilities." Shikamaru said as he finished his analysis.

"That does explain how the bomb caused all this, now all we need is who's suspect number one?"

"Was just about to get that part, the ticket office from Yukigakure processed the information to here, Row 4 A3 happens to be the seating ticket of one Kimimaro Kaguya."

'_Guess that information will do good for now.' _"So, you actually managed to anylaze the whole scenario. Hope it wasn't too 'troublesome" Sasuke commented snidely on Shika's well known phrase on life.

"I'll repeat my offer again, go to hell Sasuke."

"Will you be there for my funeral then?"

"Whatever, Anyways, got to get back to HQ and fill in my report on this. After that, it's me, a sandwich, and a bottle of IPA afterwards."

"I've more inclined to Scotch actually."

"No wonder your such an asshole if you drink that swill down." Nara's sarcasm permeating his last retort for the day.

"Had the time and I'd come with a better response, got to go tell Genma about this info, be seeing ya Nara."

"By the way, how are you and Naruto holding up?" That question stopped Sasuke as he was heading for the exits.

"Truth be told I haven't seen much of him since transferring to 2nd. Hell, he hasn't called me in weeks, let alone a couple of months. Why you ask?"

"Eh, me and him are planning a bar hop once we finally get some time off. He figured he'd like to catch up with you on old times."

"Hmm" was Sasuke's last reply before leaving. '_Guess I could give that bonehead a call tonight.'_

* * *

"Back for more eh?"

"You know me Toshi, I don't like leaving plans unfinished." Naruto returned to his old seat for lunching. The bar was slightly less busy this hour so there were several chair's left empty.

"Well your just in luck, I've got one serving of ramen left on the stove."

"In that case, Beef Miso then."

"Coming right up." Toshi singaled Ayame to prepare the order. As Naruto prepared to devour his lunch with renewed relish he noticed another person taking the seat next to him.

"Ah, is there anything you want young lady?"

"Umm, d-do you have any Lobster Miso here?" Her voice sounded rather timid.

"Problem is this gentleman right here took the last bit of ramen, I have to cook another pot out back, may take a while."

"Oh, o-okay then." She replied, Naruto noticed the girl tweedling her thumbs together. A rather odd habit in his opinion.

He leaned his head slightly for a closer look, the girl's short cut violet hair was underscored by her most peculiar white eyes. Peculiar considering that the eyes had no pupils. He also noticed the moody expression on those eyes indicated the girl was rather shy. As if the slight stutter in her voice was not evidence enough.

Naruto didn't know why, but he figured it would be nice to break the ice. He grabbed one of the portable plastic bowls next to the napkins and poured some of his soup into it.

"Uh, if your kind of hungry now, you can have some of mine." Naruto offered the bowl to her.

"Oh, um, t-thank you. But isn't this yours?"

"I got plenty of money so I can always buy another order, here." He again offered.

With a faint blush coloring her cheeks she accepted the bowl and began eating. Taking small portions of noodle from her chopsticks.

"I haven't seen you before in this joint, you new in Konoha?"

"N-no, I-I just never went to this part of the city before." Her blushing was now coloring her cheek more vibrantly, it had been a while since anyone opened themselves up to her. Not even members of her own family.

"Well, aside from all the rain and the crowds and the messed-up streets. This district is actually quite lively. Not a bad place to be if you just want to hang out."

"Ah, I see."

Naruto again couldn't figure why he was introducing himself to a stranger also, yet something about the girl intrigued him. She seemed a lot different from what other women he had met in his life.

And to him, different was a good thing.

'_What the hell'_ He figured "Naruto Uzumaki's the name if your wondering."

The girl didn't respond at first, she was actually trying to come up with enough courage to speak out. Yet...

"H-hinata Hyuga is my name."

"Well, I'm glad I got to meet you here Hinata." Naruto said cheerfully, a wide grin across his features. Hinata giggling slightly in reply.

"Thank you."

* * *

"_So Ms. Senju, do you honestly expect this bill to pass through the Council? Especially with the ROOT party holding the majority of seats from the last election."_

Inside the penthouse occupied a single tenant, his hand on a glass of whiskey while his one good eye was trained on the television. It was a news report showing several reporters flanking a rather young-looking blonde dressed in formal attire.

"_I will say this Kansuke, mankind's dependence on manufactured slaves violates the very sense of dignity and morality. As long as we continue to exploit bunshins as nothing but tools, it will only mean further consequences for us. Do you honestly expect something like the Ame Mutiny to not occur again unless something changes?"_

The man took another gulp from his drink as the report continued "_And that was Councilwoman Tsunade Senju who two days ago proposed a bill granting the Otagakure Bunshin androids civil rights to be bequethed by the government. As you know, the Pro-rights movement for bunshins has lately begun attracting support ever since the Off-World Commision report on..."_

He muted the screen before reaching his cell phone. Upon dialing the number...

_"Yes?"_

"Dejimu, I want you to schedule a press conference later on this afternoon."

"_Yes Mr. Danzou. _

Upon hanging up he decided to check the news one more time. _"In other reports__, the Off-world terrorist organization known as Akatsuki has claimed credit for the attack on an Army base in Hoshigakure two weeks ago that resulted in the deaths of fourteen servicemen. Whether the group is connected to the bombing in Shomon earlier this morning has yet..."_

Now having his fill of the news, Danzou took one last swig from his drink before proceeding for the elevator. "Idealism, even in these days it still exists?"

"How foolish, and yet endearing at the same time."

* * *

"_Karui"_

"Omoi? What is it?"

"_I went to the apartment where our target was but the police are already there."_

"Perfect" the women sighed in frustration "So what's our countermeasure?"

_"Don't know, I doubt Dosu's been-"_

_"_Don't say the target's name you idiot! You don't if anyone's listening in."

"_Sorry, sorry, anyways we better tell Samui about this and think up of a plan. The Snake's only going to pay us if we bring him back alive, and I'm sure them ANBU fellows are going to be on him like white on rice soon."_

"Alright, we'll meet at the hotel and find our options."

* * *

Kakashi managed to find a place to park his car in the lot as close to the tower entrance as possible. So massive was the Otagakure complex that even company officers had private penthouses inside.

He looked up towards the monolithic structure, the height and dimensions of the structure perhaps purposefully designed to overwhelm you on sight.

"_So in our world, this is the Realm of God, Or perhaps it is the Devil's?" _Kakashi thought before heading inside the lobby.

* * *

Hope anyone who reads this enjoys the show.

The Shogun wishes you good night everybody.


End file.
